Puede cambiar
by KEangelyy
Summary: -Amor..¿El ensayo era para hoy?- -"No sabes cuánto deseo estar en tu lugar"- ... RevolutionShipping... ¿PuzzleShipping?


-..- Diálogos

* Pensamientos

_Los personajes de YuGiOh no me pertenecen.. Son y seran de Kazuki Takahashi_

...

 **07:11 AM.**

En una Casa/Tienda un jovencito acaba de despertar tras oír su despertador.

RING...RING...RING

Una pálida mano sale a la luz de la mañana para detener el incesante ruido, con delicadeza retira la sábana azul rey de su cabeza para descubrir que las cortinas de su cuarto están retiradas dando paso a la luz del sol que da directo a su rostro con rasgos infantiles

Se vuelve a colocar la sábana encima de su cabeza tricolor.

-No quiero..- La pequeña voz se escucha amortiguada .. -..ir a la escuela-

Unos minutos más tarde

...

Un somnoliento muchacho se encuentra arrastrando las pantuflas de conejo camino a la cocina..

-¡Buenos días, Yugi!- Su abuelo lo saluda como todas las mañanas.. -Querido nieto, deberías ya estar listo para la Escuela-

El jovencito solo hace una mueca de dolor, haciendo reír a su abuelo..

-Lo se, lo sé..- Toma asiento en el comedor..-No dormí bien anoche, Abuelito- Sus ojos amatistas brillan al mirar su desayuno.

-Entiendo, pequeño- El abuelo se levanta para poner su plato ya vacío en el lavatrastes.. -Solo, apresúrate ..- En el rostro del abuelo aparece una sonrisa malévola

 **-Yami no tarda en llegar-**

Yugi de un momento para otro ya se encuentra al final de las escaleras cojeando hacia el baño, la razón: Al correr se tropezó con su propia silla.

. **..POV Yugi ...**

-¡Listo!- Una gran sonrisa sale a flote de mi rostro . -¡Hoy será un gran día!- Un bostezo sale intencionalmente.. -Mi noche no fue buena-

Analizó mi apariencia dos, tres, seis veces en el espejo de mi cuarto *Odio ser tan bajo..*

Mis ojos se enfocan en mi Celular Plateado.. Lo tomo para suspirar al mirar mi fondo de pantalla

 ***Yami** *

Mis dedos se deslizan con pesadez en el hermoso rostro dormido pintado de colores Amarillo/Azul/Rosa/Negro/Rojo

Mi risa es inevitable, mis hombros no dejan de temblar al recordar como obtuve la foto...

. **..FIN POV Yugi...**

. **..RETROCESO...**

-¡Hey.. Yugi!- Un rubio aparece en el campo de visión del jovencito tricolor, asustandolo por la sorpresa.

-¡Jonou! Con su mano en el pecho -¡Me asustaste!- El pequeño le lanza una mirada enojada mientras se levanta del pequeño banco del parque..

Jonou solo se ríe nervioso al ver esa mirada en el pequeño *Tan pequeño, pero aterrador* El rubio sacudió su cabeza con fuerza

-¿Sucede algo malo?- El rubio vuelve en si al mirar la cara de su pequeño amigo

-¿Eeh?- Sacude las manos frenéticamente -¡No es nada malo! Vengo por ti para ir a la cafeteria KuY a dos calles de aquí- El rubio al terminar rebusca en sus bolsillos el volante de dicha cafeteria... Al encontrarla *La encontré* se la muestra al pequeño tricolor con una emoción grandísima...

-Abrieron ayer, por desgracia me olvidé por completo- A Yugi le sale una gota Tipo Anime al ver lo vergonzoso de la situación para su rubio amigo..

-Esta bien, Está bien Jonou- Lo interrumpe con voz calmada -Ahora..¿Vamos a la cafeteria?-

-¡Claro! Rápido.. !- El alto rubio sale corriendo dejando en su paso una nube de polvo -¡Vamos, Yug!- Desde lejos se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de el rubio amigo -¡Yami ya debe de estar ahí!-

Yugi alcanzo a escuchar lo último antes de desaparecer de la vista del tricolor

.

.

 **..Cafeteria KuY 09:26 AM...**

Jonou abre la puerta de la cafeteria haciendo sonar la campanilla en el proceso. Un joven tricolor llega justo en ese momento y se dispone a buscar a Yami; Su amigo de años.. Yami Senn

El pequeño mira a Jonou en una de las mesas de la izquierda, le hace una señal agitando ambas manos para que fuera con el.

Llegando a la mesa donde el rubio se encontraba, se lleva una gran sorpresa..

-Parece que nuestro amigo Yami tenía sueño- Jonou se cubre la boca con ambas manos para evitar su risa

Un dormido Yami se removió de su asiento, cambiando de posición: Rostro de Perfil..

El tricolor lo miraba embelesado con esos grandes ojos amatistas *Adorable* El pequeño salió del trance al escuchar a su rubio amigo discutir con un niño de primaria.

.. **..**.

-Solo será un momento..¿Si?-

El rubio se encontraba arrodillado frente a un niño rubio de anteojos.

-No- El niño apretaba una pequeña caja de plumones contra su pecho

-Bueno..- Jonou saco unos billetes de su bolsillo tracero -Te los compro, te doy $20 por ellos-

El niño pareció pensarlo y sonrió..

-$100-

-¿¡Que?! Estas loco?-

El niño continuo sonriendo

-Entonces no hay trato y me iré cuando Mami llegue. Y, Mami no tarda de llegar del baño-

El rubio mirándose desesperado y a la vez enojado trato de negociar con el niño *¡Que humillante! Yo! Negociando con un mocoso.*

-$60-

El niño se tocó la barbilla repetidamente..

-Trato... Pero- Alzó el dedo índice izquierdo apuntando a unas galletas en la charola de una camarera -Y, unas galletas-

-¡Trato!- Se dieron un apretón de manos. Jonou le di el dinero y se fue por las galletas

-Hey!..- La camarera de las galletas se cayo de tracero .. al ser abordado por un rubio...

-¡Lo siento!- Ya con la bandeja en mano, y con unas cuantas galletas en el suelo.. Se arrodilló en frente de la chica -Ten,- Le mostró un billete de $50

La camarera negó con la cabeza..

-Quiero $100-

-¡¿Eh?!- *Otra vez no* internamente Jonou lloraba en forma Chibi

-$100 o gritaré-

La cafeteria se encontraba casi vacía: Excepto por el niño, la mamá del niño, una abuelita en el rincón, Yugi, Yami y Jonou

-Ya! De acuerdo!- Cambio el billete por uno de $100 *No quiero arriesgarme*

Ya resuelto el problema, le entrego la bandeja al niño y recibió los plumones

En la mesa de los tricolores. Yugi se encontraba de frente mirando a Yami dormir tranquilamente.

Jonou apareció de repente con un plumón rojo.

-Jonou ¿Que pasó con el niño? Y, ¿Estos plumones?- Yugi agarro la caja para inspeccionar de cerca levantó su cabeza de la caja para hablar con su amigo.. -¿Para qu..- Yugi no pudo terminar la pregunta al ver a Jonou rayar el palido rostro de su amigo.

-Jonou! Dete-ente!- El pequeño con voz temblorosa trato de detener a su amigo

-Shhh Lo despertarás ... -

-Pe-ero- El sabía que Yami tenía el sueño pesado y si lo despertaba estaría de mal humor todo el día

El rubio le dibujo 2 gatitos rojos, unas rayas azules simulando truenos, caritas felices de color negro, en su barbilla se dibujo el haciendo el signo de la paz en amarillo y un enorme corazón deforme rojo en la frente..

-¿No se ve fabuloso, Yug?- El rubio le mostró una sonrisa gatuna a su pequeño amigo tricolor.

 **CLICK**

Un flash se escuchó en la Cafetería KuY..

. **..Fin Recuerdo...**

El pequeño sonrió bellamente al hermoso y divertido recuerdo

_* _ **Lo que si no olvidara fue el golpe de un bolso que recibió Jonou de la mamá del niño por darle galletas a su hijo***_

...

El pequeño tricolor ya se encontraba con mochila al hombro listo para asistir un día más a la escuela..

-¡Yugi!- El grito del abuelo lo hizo saltar de la impresión.

-¡Ya bajo, Abuelo!- Le contestó el pequeño bajando las escaleras.

...

El día se encontraba en condiciones algo lluviosas. Los jóvenes estudiantes cargaban con un paraguas. Una pequeña llovizna comenzó.

-¡NiSama!- Un muchacho de cabello castaño se detuvo al escuchar a su pequeño hermano..

Un niño de largo cabello negro bajo la ventanilla de la limosina.

-Olvidaste esto- Una pequeña cajita azul oscuro.. -¡Como puedes olvidar las galletas que te hice, NiSama!- El pequeño le miraba con "dolor" y "tristeza" .. El muchacho tomo la caja con delicadeza y, con la otra mano revolvió los cabellos del niño con mimo..

-Lo lamento, ando algo distraído, Mokuba- Le sonrió con cariño..

-Te perdono, NiSama- Le sonrió de regreso..-¡Apresúrate! .. las clases no tardan en comenzar y la lluvia va a empeorar.. ¡Ve!- El jovencito bajo la ventanilla ..

El timbre se escuchó al arrancar la limosina.

...

Los alumnos corrían a sus respectivas clases. La puntualidad no podía mancharse por una leve lluvia..

Yugi no era uno de esos alumnos. El había llegado hace 15 minutos gracias a sus amigos Bakura y Yami al traerlo en su auto y, esperaba a sus compañeros con paciencia mientras dibujaba su carta favorita: Mago Oscuro.

Bakura Treem, un muchacho con un largo cabello blanco y una mirada algo "diabólica" .. Es el mejor amigo de Yami desde preescolar con ayuda de Ryou Bakura...

 **FlashBack**

Hoy tocaba arte con la hermosa y linda maestra Mai Valentine..

-Queridos, hoy es un día muy, muy especial- La profesora les guiñó un ojo a sus pequeños alumnos.. -Voy a explicar- aplaudió con emoción y alegría para consiguiente, dar media vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio. Su largo cabello dorado iba sujeta en una coleta alta con un listón rojo, su uniforme consistía en una falda y chaleco del mismo color del listón, su gafete personalizado colgaba de su cuello.

Unas 14 cajas color verde limón de galletas de chocolate se hallaban encima del escritorio de la maestra Valentine.

-Mis niños..- Tomo una cajita del montón...-Hoy se cumple un mes sin travesuras ..- Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en un niño de corto cabello blanco sentado hasta el fondo del salón, el niño la miraba enojado y con sus pequeños bracitos cruzados.. -Felicidades, pequeño Treem- las zapatillas de la maestra eran algo ruidosas al caminar.. -Ese es tu regalo por ser un buen niño, querido- le entrego la cajita de galletas, cabe decir, era las más grande de todas. El niño descruzo sus bracitos para tomar la caja de la mano de su maestra..  
\- Espero te gusten las galletas, querido.- le revolvió los cortos cabellos para volver al frente de la clase.. -Al decir sus nombres, pasan al frente para recibir su caja de galletas..¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si, maestra!-

Mientras la maestra tomaba lista y los niños comían sus galletas, el nene Bakura miraba la caja con curiosidad. La giraba y giraba analizando con detenimiento el objeto "sospechoso".. Después de unos 5 minutos de inspección ... El niño Bakura dió por finalizada la misión " **Analizar caja sospechosa".** Abrió la pequeña cajita con algo de brusquedad.. sus ojitos se abrieron al ver muchas galletas.. con una sonrisa agarro una..  
Ryou _tuvo razón, a veces no hacer travesuras te da regalos extraordinarios.._

La primera galletita sabía deliciosa.. _¡Rico!_ El pequeño Bakura se disponía a tomar otra, pero un llanto muy fuerte lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el sonido...

Un niño, más pequeño que el, con un cabello chistoso, según el pequeño Bakura, lloraba debajo del escritorio de la maestra..

-Querido, tranquilo..- La maestra Valentine le llamaba con voz suave para que el pequeño deje de llorar.. El niño se tranquilizó un poco cuando la maestra lo tomo de las manos .. -Perfecto .. Ahora dime, ¿Por que lloras, querido?-

-E-ss qu-ue..- El pequeño apuntó con su cabeza a su cajita de galletas ya vacías a su lado derecho.. -A-anzu se c-comio mi-is galle-etas-

-Oh..- La maestra miro la cajita vacía .. -Pequeña Mazaki..- La niña al escuchar su nombre, dejó su caja de galletas, también vacía, al cuidado de su muñeca - _Protege esta caja, Lui-_ la pequeña Mazaki se paró en frente de la maestra.. -¿Uted me llamo, maesta?-

-Si, el pequeño Senn dice que te comiste sus galletas.. ¿Eso es verdad?-

La niña nego con la cabeza con rapidez

-Dime la verdad, pequeña Mazaki..-

-¡Yo no fui!- la niña sacudió sus bracitos de arriba hacia abajo..

-Si tu no fuiste.. ¿Quien fue?-

-Lo que pasa maesta es..- la pequeña bajo la cabeza.. -¡El niño Wheeler me amenazó con latimar a mí muñeca si no le daba galletas. Yo tomé las galletas del niño Senn y también le di las mias!..- La niña hablo rápido y a la vez claro..

-¡Eso es mentira!- Un niño rubio de unos bonitos ojos color miel apareció atrás de la niña.. -¡Miente!, ¡Miente!...-

-¡Mo mieto!-

-¡Si mientes!-

-¡Mo mieto!-

-¡Guarden silencio los dos!.- la maestra soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio..-Pequeño Wheeler..¿Tu amenazaste a la pequeña Mazaki con lastimar a Lui si no te daba sus galletas y las del pequeño Senn?.. Y, recuerda a los mentirosos le pasan cosas malas..-

El niño se asustó por lo último  
-Yo.. Yo.. ¡Es verdad , yo la amenace y la obligue a dame las galletas. Ahora que dije la vedad.. ¿No me pasarán cosas malas, maestra?..-

-No te pasarán cosas malas, pequeño Wheeler..- El niño dió un gran salto de alegría..-Pero..- Tomo al niño de la mano para sentarlo en una silla en la esquina.. -Estas castigado... Te quiero aquí sentado hasta la hora de salida y, mañana les pediras perdón a tus pequeños compañeros en público ... ¿Quedo claro, pequeño Wheeler?-

-Si, maesta-

-¡Pequeño Ishtar!- Un niño de cabello rubio cenizo fue corriendo al llamado de su maestra..

-Me llamo, maesta- El niño cambio su mirada morada al pequeño niño rubio sentado en la silla.

-Tienes una misión..- Tomo los pequeños hombros bronceados del pequeño Ishtar.. -Vigila al pequeño Wheeler, no puede moverse de esa silla- apuntó a la silla.. -Cuando el timbre de salida suene, tu misión termina...¿Aceptas la misión?-

-¡La acepto, maesta!-

-Perfecto..- le acaricia su cabeza ..-Mañana tendrás tu recompensa, pequeño Ishtar-

La maestra Valentine fue de regreso a los pequeños afectados, tenía una caja extra de galletas. No los encontró a lado de su escritorio... A lo lejos la pequeña Mazaki jugaba con su muñeca con dos galletas en el bolsillo de su vestido y una más en su boca.. La maestra se sentó a su lado en cuanto la vio..

-¿Y esas galletas, pequeña Mazaki?-

-¡Mo me las robe maesta!- la niña tomo las dos galletas de su bolsillo para echarla en la cajita de galletas .. -El niño Ishtar me dió 4 galletitas- levanto 4 de sus deditos..

-Ohh... Me alegro.- Se levantó para hablar con el pequeño Ishtar para después buscar al pequeño Senn.

El niño Bakura y el pequeño Senn comían galletitas debajo de la ventana ..

-Gracias por las galletas- El niño de cabello chistoso comía lento las galletas que le ofrecía el niño Bakura..

-Ryou se mira muy feo cuando llora..- tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.. -Tu te veías igual de feo.. por eso no es bueno llorar- Le dió palmaditas en la cabeza tricolor a su, ahora.. Amigo

\- _Eres raro y tú cabello es bonito.. De_ _ahora en adelante seremos amigos.. Así Ryou no me regañara más..-_

…

 **Fin** **FlashBack**

La puerta del salón de clases es abierta ..

-Buenos días, KaibaSan- El joven castaño se para en frente del pupitre del tricolor.. Yugi parpadea confundido por la acción ...

-Ten..- Le da 4 galletas en forma de flor con chispas de chocolate... - Las hizo Mokuba.. me pidió.. Corrijo, me exigió darte una a ti, a tu gemelo, a la odiosa de Mazaki y al perro de Wheeler.. -

-Oh.. E-emm- Toma la pequeña caja, donde las galletas están.. - Gracias...¿?- La mirada azul y amatista se cruzan, la amatista nerviosa mientras la azul fría..

Kaiba retoma su camino a su pupitre..

-... _NiSama_. _Con_ _educación_ _y_ _amabilidad le entregarás estas galletas a Yugi, Yami, Anzu y Jonou... No me decepciones ¡Me costo mucho hacerlas..!..._ -

-No debí sugerirle esas clases de repostería..- Murmura por lo bajo. Con un libro puesto en su pupitre

La puerta del salón de clases.. Yugi cambia su atención de las galletas a la puerta en segundos ...

-Ooo Yami!..- Yugi le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa. Recibiendo una de regreso -El profesor aun no llega..-Viene acompañado de una castaña de bonita apariencia..- Buenos Dias Anzu-

-¡Yugi!.. Buenos Días..!- La muchacha le da un cálido abrazo al pequeño tricolor.. -Por lo visto llegué muy temprano. ¿no?- Suelta una risita suave al sentarse en su pupitre .. -Yami amor.. ¿El ensayo de Historia era para hoy?-

*"Amor"* El pequeño tricolor bajo la cabeza. No obstante, de reojo espiaba a la pareja *No sabes cuánto de envidio Anzu.. Yo.. deseo tanto tomar tu lugar* Cerro los ojos unos segundos.. *Pero..* Al abrirlos vio la pequeña caja de galletas aún en su pupitre *¿Talvez ... esto... * Sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana *no...dure* Una tenue sonrisa se reflejó en el espejo ..

 ***Todo puede cambiar***

...

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lamento los errores y mi redacción u_u**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
